Pokemon: The Lost Mega Stone
by pikaree1
Summary: Ash goes on a quest to retrieve a fifteen-year lost Mega Stone. Story better than summary.


**Pokemon: The Lost Mega Stone**

**Copper: I'm tired today, so let's cut straight to the chase. Petal, disclaimer.**

**Petal: Stop ordering me around like I'm one of the characters, little brother! Sadly, we don't own Pokemon. I wonder if anyone's going to read our Pokemon Special fics?**

Fifteen years ago, in Professor Caesar Sycamore's lab

"Professor! Come quickly! It's Pikachu! It's…! Professor!" The Pikachu Sycamore was studying had somehow escaped and was now wreaking havoc on the lab. The main reason Professor Sycamore captured the Pikachu was because of its unique ability to utilize any and all other Pokemon's Mega Stones to gain that Pokemon's Mega Evolution's characteristics. The Professor was trying to artificially engineer a Pikachunite for it, believing that its stats would rise exponentially. He had succeeded, but he couldn't tame Pikachu. The Pikachu had gained enough power to break through the cage and was ripping wires and short-circuiting devices everywhere. In the midst of it all, Sycamore managed to use his Amoonguss's Spore attack to put the Pikachu to sleep. But when he turned to his desk, the Pikachunite was missing! Where did it go?

Present time, in Professor Augustus Sycamore's lab

"Ash, it's too bad you lost to Calem in the Kalos League. How about I take you somewhere to cheer you up?" Professor Sycamore invited. "We'll go to my father's lab! He is the go-to guy for Mega Evolution. Who knows, he may teach you some new skills!" Ash was excited to go, but Bonnie had caught a cold, so he had to wait until she got better.

Present time, in Professor Caesar Sycamore's lab

Professor C. Sycamore was researching how Garchomp's Mega Evolution could have decreased Speed when Calem said that Professor A. Sycamore was visiting. Caesar immediately dropped his books and began preparing a welcome for his son.

xXx

Augustus was taking Ash and Pikachu to a picnic area when they heard a big boom outside the Pokemon Center. Ash was immediately alarmed.

"Serena is back there! Bonnie and Clemont too! Not to mention Fletchling and Froakie! We have to help them!" he cried.

"You're right, Ash. Let's get back to the Pokemon Center with haste!" Professor A. Sycamore agreed. They ran back to the Pokemon Center, only to find Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont tied up, and Froakie, Fletchling, and all the other Pokemon in a cage. Despite years of being hounded by them, Ash still didn't know Team Rocket's handiwork when he saw it.

"What happened here?" he asked Clemont. Unfortunately, Clemont was gagged. He would find out soon enough anyway.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash sighed. "You guys again? Look, I'm kinda busy here. Can you come back at oh, I dunno, 5 o'clock?" He proceeded to ignore Team Rocket and untied his friends. Pikachu Iron Tailed the cage and everyone jumped out.

"Now, you guys ready for this? Froakie, Water Pulse! Fletchling, Air Cutter! PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted.

"Braixen, Flamethrower! Litwick, Ember! " Serena cried.

"Bunnelby, Mud Shot! Quilladin, Razor Leaf! Dedenne, Thundershock!" Clemont finished. Team Rocket was struck by all the attacks simultaneously, sending them flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried. Froakie's body turned a shining white.

"Is this…?" Ash asked as he watched Froakie evolve.

"Yes, Ash," Augustus confirmed. "You've got yourself a Frogadier."

"All right!" Ash cheered. "Now let's get to that lab!" The road to the lab was a long path, but it was mostly a straight one. One time Ash fell off of a ledge, but other than that, the road was mostly without any problems. Finally, the little group arrived at Professor Caesar's lab.

"Father! We're here!" Augustus called out as he opened the lab door.

"Welcome, welcome-Aaaaaagh!" the older Professor called out when he noticed Pikachu.

**Copper: Yaaaay, Chapter 1 done. That was **_**long**_**! I'm exhausted. Don't forget to click the review button! See ya!**


End file.
